The Black Rose
by Redsnidget
Summary: Whoa, whoa...WHOA! How in the world did I end up in the Ouran Host Club while got hit by a Semi-Truck? And become Haruhi's older adopted sister? This is messed up. I blamed my Directionally challenge for not take me home right away after a huge fight with three men.
1. Chapter 1

**Redsnidget:** _Right now I've a muse blocker from other story I had with me right now. It suck right now and I've came out of my college for Summer vacation, Hooray! No more finals and exams and homework! I hoping to working on Toriko's story but its a slow progressing right now since I don't like what I typed out and still redo everything on that chapter. So Here Ouran Host Club Fanfiction for you all to enjoys. I know its almost similar to one of the story you probably read Amber Leaves by bored411 but its not. Its just came out from my mind right away today. So enjoy it out of amusing. And I feel like write this in first pov, hope you all don't mind._

Ouran Host club belong to Hatori Bisuko, Aria belongs to Redsnidget.

* * *

"Shit...I think I overdone it..." I grunted softly, chuckled weakly as I winced at my fresh wound from a battle that I've won. "Lets hope they won't...face me like that again." I take another breathe, grumbles as I slowly walk out of the Alley way where I was trapped, ganged up by three man who seek for 'fun time' with me.

I peer down on my shirt to see a large cut with a large gash bleeding along with many bruises that I earned from the fight. "And it was my favorite shirt they've ruined..." I start to complains a pout, knew it was ruined when I cannot able to wash it thanks to my blood loss. "Now...where am I again..." I glanced around tried to figure out where the best way to go to go home no thanks to my sense of direction.

"...That's way I guess..." I choose the left because I always take the left because why goes the boring and safe way on the right side. Pffft, right side, screw them. Slow and painful as it is during the walk wander-less try to find a way to get home. My eyes are getting blurring due to blood loss, "Shit...Must hang on..." I groaned softly as I step over the sidewalk and on the road, didn't see the Semi Truck came by.

Darkness has arrive.

...

...

"Oi, Brat, Are you going to sleep there all day?" A woman voice spoke aloud cause me to wince slightly, open my eyes to get rid of the blur to get a clear view of a woman around 25 years old and is in a formal business dress. Her short brown hair framed her face pretty well with her stern amber colored orb glares down at me.

"W-wha...?" I blinked in confuse by this woman, did I fell asleep outside? And why does she called me a brat, I'm the same age as her! "Who are you calling a Brat?" I give off my death glares that would terrify the gangster not to mess with me at the business woman who stares back at me, not flinch from my death eyes of doom.

"Because you are." She blunt response back, "Beside why are you not with your parents?" She frowns, glance back and forth as if my parents will appear out from nowhere cause me to blinks in puzzled, "Uhhh...Why?"

"...Because its almost dark time and its not safe for a little brat like you to be out here." She responded slowly as if I'm stupid cause me to twitch slightly.

'I'm 25 years old, bitch! Why can't you just go away and leave me in peace dammit!' I mentally screamed in my mind as I tried to held back my anger, grips onto my tiny fist...

Wait...

Whoa, Whoa, whoa...

WHOA!

Back up, tiny fist?

I slowly glanced down to make sure this is not dream as I stared at my tiny fist...its like I was shrunk back into a kid...as I looks down on my rest of my body that was battered and bruised as if I was play-rough with kids show how dirty I am in my tiny form.

How...in the fuck...did I become a kid again...?

"Hey, Are you okay?" The woman in front of me is starting to get concern and kneel down in front of me to see myself in a shock, frozen stiff tried to remember what's really going on.

'Lets see, I was in a fight with three sicko men who want to have fun with me and I totally kick their ass and got lost thanks to my directionally challenge again and...Oh...I got hit by the Semi-truck...?' I scowls in puzzled, how did I got hit by the truck and appeared here...as a kid again?

OW! What the fuck!

I winced as I got slapped across the face like a bitch, rubbing my cheek with tears in my eyes as I glared at the woman in front of me, "The fuck was that for!?" I snapped, bit anger at her for broke my thought of how my sexy 25 year old body shrink back into a two year old. Or so I try to figure out the body age...

"...Such a vulgar language from a two years old child...I've to snapped you out of your thought as if you have hard time to breath." The woman rolled her eyes sarcasm, seem not to mind the kid's language. Way to go adult. "Now kid. Its seem you don't know where you came from, how about you come and stay with me and my husband and we'll figure out how to get you back home."

"Hah!?" I blink in surprise by that generous offer. "Why should I go home with a stranger?" I asked with a bit sass, blank looks as she give me one back.

"Because, brat. You seem not to know where you are and whatever happened to you."

"Touche. Fine, I'll go because I'm hungry."

As on the right timing, my stomach give out a loud growls demands food in the belly.

* * *

"KOTOKO-CHAN! You've come home!" a nineteen year old man squealed (Yes, You hear me, Squealing like a school-girl) as he glomped his wife to rubbing his chin against the other and showered her with lots of kisses.

Ugh, too much loves...

"Ahahaha! Stop it Ryoji! We have a guest!"

"Guest...? Oh my, what a adorable little guest!" Ryoji smiled brightly toward down at me who give the newlywed the blank looks, "My name is Fujioka Ryoji~ Kotoko's husband..." He blushes brightly and beam at his wife.

"Ah, that's right, I forgot to introduction myself, I'm Fujioka Kotoko. I guess I forgot to introduction since I didn't get yours either." Kotoko smiled down at me.

The...Fujioka? Why does that last name sounds familiar to me...Is it from anime or manga that I seen before... Right, introduction...

shit...do I used my old name or give off a new name?

Fuck this, Go with the flow. Go with the flow as the leaf.

"Aria. No last name. Nice to meet cha."

* * *

The Fujioka couple has 'adopted' me in their small family along with their new addition that just make me jaw drop, start to slowly dread of where I am in right now as I look at the newborn baby girl named Haruhi whom stared back with her widen curious amber eyes.

Yes, Reader who read this.

The Fujioka Haruhi.

From Ouran Host Club Anime and Manga.

Fuck. I'm dead and somewhat teleport in this anime/manga version. Seriously, why can't I just go to Fairy Tail, Bleach or even better, One Piece for me to get more action and adventure and get the hot guy like Laxus Dreyer, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez or Portgus D. Ace?

"Uwa..." Haruhi started to babbling, giggled as she squirms happily in my tiny arms as I support her on my lap as the Parents just squealing over how cute we both are (Ryoji just took lots of pictures and squealing more).

Guess this is my life since I still don't know the way back home no thanks to my directionally challenged.


	2. Chapter 2

This is hell...weird and hell for me that is. I twitch in my seat as I listen to the teacher's lecture on the history as I could feel all girls stares at me or even sneak a glance at me, blushes and giggled at their friend about how cute I am.

Ah, Right, You reader don't know. And yes, I always break the fourth wall anyway because that's how awesome I am. Anyway, Right now I'm in the Ouran...Yes, that same place where Haruhi went to learn how to be a good lawyer just like her mother was. I'm in my third year since I just transfer out from a public high school to be with Haruhi.

So right now, I feel like I'm a meat to many female wolves who just want me badly.

 _ **RING RING RING!**_

Oh thank god! I'm out of here! Thank you School bell!

As soon as I grab my bag and ran out of the classroom to avoid those rabid fangirls and hide myself in one of the usused room as I take a breathe, know I'll have to find Haruhi soon as possible as I glance up to look at myself in a framed mirror.

My dark long, chocolate brown hair, including bangs that cover a small portion of the center of my face, my eyes is icy blue. But my clothes on other hand...Its a high-collared black sleeveless shirt with ivory stripes lining the zipper and the sleeves with a black jean pant with many pockets for me to store away many lolipop in it.

In other word, I could be cosplay as Dark Mousy if I want to.

Its no wonder I feel like a steak be thrown into a den...

I shuddered at that though before shake my head out and open the door to check the room to see if its clear for now.

* * *

"Shoot...There are four libraries in this school, but why is it so noisy everywhere." Haruhi grumbles as she holding a notebook and books together as we're searching for a unused room to study quietly or in my case, Nap times because I know Ranka probably be at home make out with his new boyfriend that he brings home from work.

"If you don't feel like studying, just go home! Are they bunch of carefree, bored students?" My little adopted sister continues to rambling cause me to smirks.

"Well, Haru, Its because this is their playground for socialize with other peoples I supposed."

"You think...Ah...Third music room...Maybe this is probably the only place left that's quiet..."

'You have no idea what you got yourself into?' I thinks to myself as I watch Haruhi finally open the door that connect to the Ouran Host Club as I held my poker face not to scream at the hot guys that I keep see in Anime/Manga for a long time. Hey, they're hot, Sue me.

"Welcome."

Haruhi started to freak out and held onto me who just stood there with a poker face. "W-w-what is this..."

"Oh, It's a guys. No fun." The Hitachin twin said together, sighed.

"Watch your mouth. They are our important guest even if they are guy."

Pffft. They think we're guy...HAH!

The leader seem to smiles toward us, especially toward Haruhi, "Welcome to Ouran Host Club! Rare Scholarship students, Fujioka Haruhi and Fujioka Aria-senpai!"

"H-how did you know...?" Haruhi blinked in surprise. I give a blank look toward the Shadow King who smirks back at me.

"It seem the tone of our school doesn't fit for commoners, so if you don't have a lot of nerve, you can't get a scholarship here." Kyoya spoked, "If I didn't know all about you two, I shouldn't be in this school...Right~?"

"Yea, yeah, thank you for explaining so kindly." I replied back.

Suddenly Tamaki got into our face shout, "YES! So to speak, you both are a heroes Fujioka-kun!" He then held his arm around Haruhi who have a blank looks as I smirked slightly, watch Tamaki rambling, "Even if you are the top student, you are also the poorest in this school. People will call you two a weed, and you two will be despised as a lower person-"

Wow, Can't believe this is coming true even though I'm still stuck in this world and slowly growing back.

"Don't worry, I praise the poorest! What is important to the hero is the reckless spirit!" Tamaki smiles brightly then blinks down at Haruhi then back at me then back at her, "I cannot believe the rumored students is gay.."

"HUH?" Haruhi blinked.

"What would you like? Wild?" Tamaki ignored Haruhi's to point at Morinozuka Takashi who give a look toward me...Wait, he's looking at me. Why? And how in the world did they make the flower appears as I stares back at him, noticed the deep blue rose appear surround him in the background.

"Loli-shota?"

A pink roses surround the smallest male, Haninozuka Mitsukuni in the room give off a bright smiles, eyes twinkles with excitement about getting new members or friends depends on his view.

"The Little Devil?"

The Hitachiin twins pose together with a mischievous smirks on their face. Their respective colors of Blue and Orange Roses appears in the background. Seriously, how did they make it appear...

"The cool type?"

Kyoya Ootori just give off a coolly smirks toward us with a dark purple rose in the background.

Seriously, stahp.

"Or...Would you like to try me?" Tamaki lean closer toward Haruhi who flinched and shivered, shove him away.

"N-no! You misunderstood. I just.."

"Haru-chan, Ari-chan! Are you both a hero? I want to hear the story about when you saved the queen~" Honey exclaimed, hug my right arm with a bright brown eyes shone in amusing and excitement.

He fuckin' knew! I just know it!

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO CALL ME HARU-CHAN!" Haruhi shout toward the smallest member who got anime tears, ran off to Mori who gives him the pink bunny tried his best to cheer him up.

I was busy distract myself watching the seniors whom happen to be in my class in amusing.

 **CRASH!**

The vase shattered into many pieces. Nice going Haruhi.

"Ahhhhh, That Rune Vase was supposed to be the feature for the school auction." Hikaru said, look at the ruined vase.

"What will we do..? We were going to start the bidding at eight million yen."

"Why in the world are you put it out HERE?" I responsed, glare slightly at Kyoya as if he was the main suspect in this as he gives off the smirks back at me then scribble down in his death notebook.

"EIGHT MILLION? How many was it..." Haruhi muttered, tried to calculate in her mind then look shakily at the group, "I...I'll pay it ba.."

"WE, are going to pay it back. I'm not leave you with those peoples." I cut her off, give her a stern looks as Haruhi chuckled nervously.

"Can you? You can't even buy your own uniform. What's with that lame cloth you both wearing?" The Hitachiin twin's final attack toward us.

"What would you do Tamaki?" Kyoya looked at the President who sigh heavily, sit back in his seat as if it was a throne chair.

"Ahhh, Very well, Fujioka-kun, Fujioka-senpai, When in rome, do as the romans do. If you don't have money, Pay with your own body...For now on, you both are the host club's dog!"

Haruhi's spirit start to vanish as I grab it to shove it back inside of her body, can't lets her die and leave me all alone can't I?

* * *

"Where will you take me during the summer, Tamaki-kun?"

"Anywhere you want."

"What is your favorite music, Tamaki-kun?"

"Whatever you favor."

"I baked a cake today, would you please eat some?"

"If you feed me." Tamaki flirts with the girls who requests him today cause the girls to squealing happily.

Meanwhile...I was in a bad situation...twitch slightly as I could feel some girls laid their eyes on me, whispering in excited and point a finger at me as I stood there, frown slightly as I held the broom to clean the floor when there is nothing to clean because the floor is sparkly likes.

"Wonder who he is...He's so cute!"

"Think we could go over there and talk to him?"

"Is he a member of this club...?"

"He looks so opposite of Tamaki-kun...So Princely yet...so dark..."

"Gasp, you think he's the dark prince?"

"Oh my gosh! I would totally love it!"

So many girls whispering happily, glance at me and giggles as they slowly walking up toward me as I take a deep breathe, Here it goes.

"Um...E-excuse me, Are you a member of this club?"

"What's your name?"

"Can we stay with you?"

"Ah..." I blinked at three females who blushes and smiling at same times as I raise a eyebrow, "If you want to." I shrugged, thrust a thumb at myself, "The name Fujioka Aria. So why are you here speaking to me while there are many other guys here who loves to speak with you?"

Unknown to myself, Kyoya's glasses spark as if he has found a new vici-erm profits for this host club as he scribbles down, watchful toward me who didn't know about it as I continues to talking to the girls about life and random stuff.

"BEING TOO POOR, YOU HAVE TO 'HOUKOU' OR MEAN RICH PEOPLE OVERWORK YOU AND YOU CRY YOURSELF TO SLEEP!?"

"WHAT ERA ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

I glanced up from where I was talking to the blushing girls who tittered about something to check on my sister who shout back at Tamaki. I raise a eyebrow, watching Tamaki try to teach Haruhi how to become a finest host club cause me to snort lightly, watch in amusement, lets the girls around me talking as I sneak away to walk over to Haruhi, raise a eyebrow.

"When you have any kind of problem, it's better to see the people from a lower perspective." Tamaki continues to teach Haruhi by lower his face down with hand against his cheek as he sparkling still for Haruhi to noticed something.

"I don't feel anything..." Haruhi blunt said cause Tamaki to went in his dark place cause Haruhi to panic slightly, "Well, I'm sorry, I was lying. I did feel a small spark."

"Hah, really~" I muttered cause Haruhi to give me a annoying looks as I was tackled by Honey who grip onto my back laughs.

"Aria-chan! Haru-chan~ Do you two want to eat cakes together?!"

"Well...no, I don't really like sweets." Haruhi meekly replied while I said.

"Do you have chocolate cake?"

"Of course!" Honey replied back to me with a wide smiles before took out his favorite rabbit. "This is Usa-chan, do you want to hold him?" He tried to offer some to Haruhi.

"I...I'm not a big fan of rabbits, either.."

"You...don't like my Usa-chan?" Honey looks up at Haruhi.

"W-well, its kinda cute, please let me play with it." Haruhi smiles slightly as she took the rabbit doll away cause Honey to blinks, realized something before smiles brightly. "RIGHT, Lets go Aria-chan!" Honey laughs, grab my hand and drag me away with his small structure toward the ladies who squeals over Honey or myself for whatever reason that can be.

Mmm chocolate cake!

Slowly as the day roll by, I seem to be getting bit popular with the girls who wish to get to know me bit better as if I was another Host Club member which I am not, I'm just a Host Club's dog still since I was helping serve tea to others in their fancy like cup.

I glanced up to see Haruhi finally got back from the store. At last. Annnd there goes the Host Club, start to become like a exciting children with a new toy to try out as they look at the Instant Coffee.

"OOOH! isn't this the one peasants made? That if you pour hot water, the coffee is ready to drink?!" Tamaki exclaimed, stare at the jar.

"I see...this is the rumored peasant's..."Kyoya blinks, getting a close look.

"So its true that poor people don't even have time to grind beans..." Kaoru, I think muttered in awe.

"Such lovely wisdom from peasants." Hikaru gasped.

"I wanted to try it once~ That peasant's coffee!" Honey exclaimed.

"I'll go buy the right one! I'm sorry it wasn't the expensive coffee beans that you usually use!" Haruhi start to get angry.

"No It's okay. I'll drink it!" Tamaki declared, eye shone with excitement cause Haruhi and I to groans, muttered to ourself.

"Shitty rich kids..."

"Hmph...they are playing around too much. There's no way it suits their taste." The red-haired female, Ayanokoji chuckles cause us to look at her. "Oh I'm sorry. I was talking to myself." She give us the smiles as I narrow my eyes.

"O...kay..." Haruhi blinked.

"Haruhi! Aria-senpai! Come over here and make peasant's coffee for us!" Tamaki hollered for us as I turns around to face Tamaki along with other groups who smiles toward us. "Everyone's waiting for you!"

"Great..."I rolled my eyes then walks over to them to show them the process of how to make a 'peasant's coffee' with Haruhi's help cause the Host Club to stare at them in awe and tried some drinks.

What a day...What a day.

"Aria-chan!" Honey shout out for the older Fujioka.

"Haruhi! I want another cup!"

Yeah, I'm in hell for sure with hot guys. I think I feel ya Haruhi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Redsnidget:** Ahaha, Three reviews so far, Thanks you so much for support this silly author. Here a new chapter for you guys to enjoys and laugh. Oh the girls that Aria seem to get, I'll lets you think where they came from because I just too lazy to think up all girls name -shifty eyes- SHOUT OUT TO:

To Suntan140- Your idea make me start to think of it. It probably will come out soon or later after I fix up the first chapter, so look out for it! ;)

To BizzyLizy- I was plan to do that! Guess we got the same idea! Ahaha. And Thank you for your advice. I'll sure to keep my eyes out for them.

Ouran Host Club belong to Hatori Bisuko, OC Belong to Redsnidget. Aria's Fangirls do not belong to Redsnidget of course!

* * *

"Everyone. We'll try the Peasant's Ramen today!" Tamaki, the leader of the host club announcement to the members, looks serious as he held up the Pork Kimchi Ramen type.

"Oh boy..." I groaned as Haruhi looks mild surprise by this.

"Excuse me...what research are you doing...? Nothing about this is related to hosting..." Haruhi asked but seem to be ignored by the members.

"Everyone, try to make a different type of ramen!"

"Yes sir!"

"Oh, here's pasta-"

"Even fried noodle!"

"Follow the teacher's instruction!" Tamaki said, slap the yellow ribbon around Haruhi's body with the Kanji for Teacher cause Haruhi to groan, glance at me in plead as I chuckles.

"I'll help anyway." I whispered, follow Haruhi over to the table to look at the ramen type.

"There's hot water for three minutes and four minutes. What the difference?" Kyoya asked.

"Do I have to throw away the hot water once?" Kaoru asked.

"Mustard mayo stings my eyes~" Honey whined, pouts.

"..." Mori held the fried noodle toward me, spoke softly, "My ingredients are stuck to the lid..."

Haruhi and I was bit surprise by his voice and damn...trust me, its pretty hot...

"Ah, That is...if you put the ingredients below the noodles in the beginning, that won't happen." I instruction them as Haruhi show them the tiny bag to shake off the ingredients under the noodles cause Tamaki to gasp in awe.

"What an amazing Technique! Peasant's technique! Peasant's Theory!" He then grab Haruhi as white rose appear out from nowhere surround them, "You are wonderful! May I express this feeling with my body...?"

"Please, don't." Haruhi give a blank looks.

I snickered then look down to choose a ramen type to make some snack for myself with Mori and Honey stares at me in awe...(mostly Honey stood in awe while Mori just give me the blank looks as usual) as I pour the hot water in it to slap the lid back together to lets it simmer first before eat anything.

"Wah! You're pretty good at this are you Aria-chan!" Honey smiles up at me since I'm bit taller than Haruhi.

"Well, thanks. Even though I don't eat ramen that much so this is pretty much a special snack for me to enjoys." I smiles back.

"Hmmmm it doesn't match the picture, does it, Kaoru?" Hikaru said, look at the view of Tamaki tried to woo Haruhi.

"I agree with you Hikaru. The situation doesn't add up."

"You see, Females love two beautiful homosexuals together. It is a nice plot to have two guys who cannot decide to further the friendship or not..." Hikaru smirks, "I am Hikaru." He introduction himself.

His twin went next, "In our case, we have our twin-ness as our forbidden weapon, Moreover, we have the beauty of symmetry." Kaoru explained, "I am Kaoru."

 **Nice to meet you, we are the Hitachiin Brothers.**

I blinks at them as if I saw the banner in the background that said it all as I open the ramen and grab the chop stick to start eat my favorite ramen, watching the scene before me.

"In addition, you will be loved by the two with such a deep bond at the same time!" Kaoru smirks, look at Hikaru.

"Isn't that the ultimate romance for the girls?"

'Yeah, for those Fangirls who enjoys Yaoi a bit too much...' I replied in my mind, enjoys the taste of ramen.

"But you can't even pass the first condition. Even Fujioka-senpai already pass it without knowing about it. We wasted our time explaining." Hitachiin Brother sighed, shrugs.

"Don't explain it then.." Haruhi huffed softly.

"Hmmm~ The problem is once again, the visual..." Tamaki blinks, walks over to Haruhi to grab the Grandpa glasses off, "But then..probably taking off the glasses won't help much, probably just make the eyes smaller...What's with this anyway? These old fashioned glasses?"

"Well. These were my Grandfather's.." Haruhi explained, "I lost my contact lenses on the morning of admission ceremony...so for the time being..." she paused, bit confused by Tamaki and other host club who getting close to look at her face in awe or in shock.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki snap his fingers.

"YES!" The Hitachiin brother pose together to grab Haruhi and ran off somewhere, probably in the changing cloth area. Tamaki continues to orders.

"Kyoya, Give a phone call to the school designated tailor! Mori-sempai, if you have extra disposable contact lenses, share them!"

"What about me~!?" Honey pop up in front of Tamaki, all flowery like in the air as he was eager to help out.

"Please eat some cakes, Honey-senpai!"

All of sudden, Honey sit in the corner with darkness with only light dim down, sulking as he eat cake while talking to Usa-chan, "You know...everyone's busy..."

"I can join you and eat chocolate cake with you."I offered, pick up Usa-chan to take the seat first then put the Usa-chan down on my lap with chocolate cake in my plate cause Honey to looks happy.

"Yay! Aria-chan!"

* * *

Soon as the whole host club, (expect for Honey and I enjoys eating cake together and discussing about which cake is best) is working on get Haruhi ready as soon as they stood in front of Ramen tables to try some noodles.

"Senpai..."Haruhi meekly asked.

"Oh? Did you finish changing?" Tamaki perk up.

Slowly as the sheet push aside for Haruhi to step out as I study her, she's looks much better with those shaggy hair that almost make me think Harry Potter's hairstyle as I humming softly, nods. That hair looks very cute on her.

"Do I get to keep this uniform?" Haruhi asked with red rose appears around her.

"How wonderful..." Tamaki squealed with anime tears. "CUTE!" He tackled Haruhi into a hug and spinning her around. "How lovely you are...you almost look like a girl...!"

'…..Wow...I think Tamaki got it right at first time...' I sighed, shake my head, ran through my hair to get some bang out of my eyes then look at the rest of members huddles next to me to look at Haruhi's new transform.

"Haru-chan, cute~" Honey smiles.

"If you had that face, why didn' you tell us earlier." Hikaru huffed along with Kaoru who seem to agreed.

"Maybe you could get a customer or two..."Kyoya smirks.

"Yes! Everything was calculated! Here, now is the time that your true worth will be revealed! Go show the people your thin-veneer of beauty!" Tamaki ordered before give a look at me, "Yes, that even mean you. You're a member of host club!"

"Eh!? Since when!?" I glares back as I got pushed, (my feet was held as a brake but failed as I slide across the room) by Mori.

"You got some girls who want to request you." Kyoya answered for me.

"HAH?!" I gasped in shock as I was continues to be pushing out with Haruhi who got dragged by Tamaki who looks excited.

"Haruhi-kun, what are your hobbies?"

"Is it true that you commute by train? Why not a car?"

"Do you do anything special about skin care? It's very smooth..."

Thee girls who requested Haruhi sitting around next to her, smiling down at her. Meanwhile...I seem to gain...four or five girls who asked for me that could be rival compare with Tamaki's. And its bit surprise for me that I got more girls than Haruhi.

"So Aria-senpai, Why did you join this club?" Risa Harada asked with bit curiousty.

"That's because of my little brother over there, Haruhi. I have to watch out for him even though I know he will be fine. Tch, crazy old man.." I muttered, knew Ranka will kill me if anything happen to his precious daughter in a odd way.

"Oh? I didn't knew he's your little brother.." Kyoko Sawagasa gasped softly, try to compare us together cause me to laughs.

"That's because we're in different class and level. But trust me. Haruhi is way smarter than me because he wish to take the Lawyer classes after our mother used to."

"Wah! Really? What about you? What are you planning to do next when you graduate?" Orihime Inoue asked, claps her hand together.

"Uhhhh...I'm not really sure myself. I could try and look for work when thinking of my next one.." I mused, scratch back of my head.

"Um...can we requests for you tomorrow...?" The last girl blushes, Sakura Haruno giggles along with other girls who looks hope as I smirks down at them, show off my little bad boy side.

"Sure, Its mean I get to see your cute faces tomorrow~"

"KYAAAA!"

Slowly as my girls start to leave to get back home a bit early as Kyoya appear out from nowhere as if he slide from the left from nowhere.

"Good job, its seem you are getting bit better that could rival Tamaki's if you keep it up.."

"Greaaat..."I groan, looks around then decided to stay by and looks around as I watch Haruhi got tackled and hug by Tamaki again who squealing alots.

"You look so shy, and that's so cute! CUTE!"

"Gyahh! Let go of me, pervert!"

"Um..Tamaki-sama..."

"Hahahaha, Haruhi's being sexual harassed by Tono again." Hitachiin brother laughs.

"Ah..Mori-senpai, help me!" Haruhi plead cause Mori to have this serious expression as quickly as Mori scoop Haruhi out of Tamaki's evil grasp and put her over his shoulder to give a blank look at Tamaki who blinks back.

"Mori-senpai...you don't have to go that far..."

"I was asked for help, so I helped." Mori replied back with blank looks.

"Pffft..."I chuckled, look at them.

"Ah! Aria-chan! Pick me up like Mori did with Haru-chan!" Honey pop up, looks excited cause some girls to squeals over how adorable Honey is as I grins, decided to do it anyway since its looks fun as I scoop down Honey then put over my shoulder to walks over to Mori cause Honey to giggled. Cue fangirls squeals once more.

"Ah, Mori...Its look like we got both person whom we mistake, mind trade ya for Haruhi for this Honey?" I teased cause Haruhi to groan, facepalm as Mori smirk lightly down at me, nod as we switch them around as I held up my sister.

"Must you embarrassed me further, Aria?"

"Yep!" I grins.

* * *

"Yes! "Which one of us is Hikaru-kun" Game!" The Hitachiin brother said together as they mess up their hair up in order to make it bit hard as they invited Haruhi and I to play with the other girls.

'What a lame game...is it even fun?' Haruhi and I stares back at them as the girls muttered, try to figure out which is which.

"Haruhi-kun, Aria-senpai, which one do you think they are?" One girl asked both of us as Haruhi blinks.

"Huh? Well, to my right is Kaoru and left is Hikaru." She pointed at them.

"You got it wrong~!" The twin laughs.

"No, he's right. You guys look alike, but are slightly different." I rolled my eyes at them, narrow my eyes because I know Haruhi is right anyway. The Hitachiin twin looks stunned.

"Haruhi-kun, you're wonderful..."

"You are looking at them with the eyes in your heart!"

"They surely bringing up their popularity with their new technique..." Kyoya muttered as he scribbles down the notebook as Tamaki blinks, stares at the new members in awe.

* * *

I frowns slightly as I looks around before grab Kyoya who seem to walk by.

"Have you see Haruhi?" I asked.

"Outside with Tamaki. Now excuse me please." Kyoya said, walks away, scribbles in the notebook as I frown, walk over to the giant window to peer to see Tamaki and Haruhi splashing around in the water as I groans, facepalm.

'I see now. Wow, its been a long time since I remember any episode or manga for this...' I glance over to narrow my eyes at the familiar Red-haired girl who tittered with the girls about something.

"Oh my...look at Aria-kun..."

"So darkly..."

"KYAAAA!"

Some few girls whispered together as they notice the dark look on me and think its way hot cause them to blush.

Slowly as the day went by, kick one of the club customer out after what she done to Haruhi and Tamaki found a license to found out that Haruhi is actually a girl cause him to went in spazzes while the rest of the club shake their head at how slow Tamaki finally noticed it. I smirked and start to wondering if they happen to notice that I am actually a girl also but decided not to say anything.

Lets them figure it out anyway...Kyoya probably knew...as I glance over at Kyoya who smirks back at me.

Yep. He fuckin' knew...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Redsnidget:**_ Wow, Six reviews so far, thank you so much for reading and support me in spiritually! I know my grammar is not that good but at least I'm trying my best to type it out for you guy to understand what's going on of course! I'm sure everyone knows what's going on in Ouran Host Club anyway. SHOUT OUT TO:

Darkangel Guest- Ahhh, I'm not sure about add more OCs, but I can see what I can do!

Ouran Host Club belongs to Hatori Bisco, Aria belongs to Redsnidgets

* * *

"Haru...I think we need to go to Host Club right away because we're late already." I said as I slam my book as I check the clock as Haruhi blinks, glance at the clock too before groans.

"Shoot...Wonder what'll they do to me if I'm late." Haruhi muttered to herself as we both ran out, mostly Haruhi can't run very well as I just slow down the run, knew I can outrun her anytime if I wish to but is too lazy. Once we arrive up on the top floor of South campus, end room in the north corridor where the Third Music room is.

'At least we getting used to their speeches and actions. So I guess we won't be surprise by them so easily.' Haruhi thought as she open the door for us to entered to apologized for being so late but pauses to see tropical forest inside the room.

The host club was wearing their own cosplay as they huddle up closer to Tamaki to smiles as if they greeting the guest, "Welcome~" They pauses to notice it was just Haruhi and Aria.

"Oh, it's you Haruhi, Aria-senpai. You're late." Hikaru sighed.

"I thought it was a guest, so we positioned ourselves." Kaoru huffed cause me to twitch slightly.

"Geez, sorry~?"

Haruhi start to take out her calendar to give it a blank looks, "According to my calendar, it is the middle of December..."

I lean over to re-check it again before nods, "So it is."

"HEH. It's only a commoner's feeling to be afraid of the cold and put yourself into a kotatus! Why do we have this perfect air conditioning system~?" Tamaki smirks from his seat and now reappear before Haruhi, "A Good man cannot hide his beautiful body by wearing lots of clothes! It's winter, that's why we all those little kittens with warm southern country aura...Yes! This is ulimate Eden! Sparkling handsome oasis-"

"...is that so?" Haruhi sighed.

"It's rather cold, for another reason.."I raised a eyebrow at Tamaki's ecstatic way.

"And December has the big event, where we'll be shining the most! The Christmas Party Haruhi! Aria-senpai!" Tamaki grins at us cause us to blinks in surprise. Even I remember this anime/Manga there will be a party somewhere soon after this Tropical scene is over. I didn't know it will be this soon.

* * *

"How miserable...! My smooth skin, Like ivory, my moderately tightened muscles, king of Bali's costume that looks very good on me, Everything is just a faithful servant who kneels in front of the goddess, you~" Tamaki flirts with one of his customers who blushes.

"What are you doing for the Christmas Party?" One of the Hitachiin's fangirls asked along with other girls who nods happily, "I'm looking forward to it!"

"Well, we reserved the entire large hall in the central campus, so there will be a dance." Hikaru smiles.

"And we're thinking of having some casino. Of course it will come with rewards." Kaoru replied alongside with his brother as they move toward each other as Hikaru smirks down at his brother.

"Actually I wanted to spend sometime alone...Kaoru."

"Don't say that, Hikaru..! I wanted it too!" Kaoru blushes, gasp softly at his twin.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"It seems like the guest's tension is higher than usual..." Haruhi blinks as she carried the tray with cups as Kyoya chuckled.

"Being slightly naked is popular. We had another plan, too, though. Santa claus's costume play...I'm glad I put that Bali Scenery photo book in front of Tamaki." He smiles brightly cause Haruhi to have anime sweatdrop.

'He's like a dark king...'

"Here ya go Haru." I pop out from nowhere at the bar as I finish mix the drinks together to make it more favorable for the guest to enjoys. Yes, I used to be a Bartender back in my...old day of course. Since I don't have any guest today because they have other club to attend.

"Hmm...Excellent work Aria-senpai." Kyoya taste the drink, mild surprise by how good it is for a tropical drinks. I smirks back at him.

"Why thank you~"

"KYAAAA! Honey-kun, Cute!"

"This is Bali's national flower~ We imported it!..AH! Takashi! Takashi!" Honey smiles brightly as he start to climb up Mori's side to put the Bali's flower around his neck before looks around excitedly till he laid his eyes on me, wave his hand back and forth. "Aria-chan! Aria-chan! Come over here!"

"Alright Honey, I'm coming." I sighed, grab some drinks for the ladies in Honey and Mori's group to see what Honey really want till he finally put the Bali flowers around my neck then smiles cutely.

"Yay~ We're wearing the same clothes!"

That cause one of the fangirl to swoon backward, can't stand Honey's cuteness since its super effective on her.

'That don't make any sense, as usual...I wonder what their relationship is along with Aria...?' Haruhi blinks with anime sweatdrop before someone tried to get her attention cause her to focus back on her groups.

"Haruhi-kun, Haruhi-kun! Why don't you wear a southern country costume? I want to see!"

"Oh no, I'm..I think it's only natural to wear warm clothes in the winter. Even I don't know why Aria-niisan wish to wear them.." She sighed, glance at her sister who seem to be willing to wearing one of the costume that was almost similar to Mori's clothes but wore a t shirt over it.

"I see...you value the seasons." one of the girl sigh in blissful. "That's wonderful, too."

"Then I wish it'd snow on Christmas...That's my ideal."

"Kya! Be close to each other in the snow!"

"Hmmm..is that so?" Haruhi smiles softly, "Both of you have your little dreams, and that's very cute."

'You are the one who's cute!' Hitachiin twins and Tamaki thinks to themselves together as they blushes at how natural she can be.

"Excuse me? I believe it's almost time for my turn..."

Haruhi blinks at the other girl who walk over to them, "Oh, I'm sorry. You must be the one who made a reservation...Well, your name is.."

"I'm Kasugasaki Kanako from Grade 11 Class B." She introduction herself before cup Haruhi's chin, "You are cuter than I heard. I decided. I'll let you be my favorite."

* * *

"I don't understand..."Tamaki whined as he eating the ramen, sulking away.

"Tono, Stop eating Peasant's ramen and help us make the final plans. We only have one week until the party." Hikaru said.

"He didn't like it that Kasuga-hime took Haruhi?" Kaoru scoffed.

"It's not like her illness just started." Kyoya replied as he typing away on the laptop to make the final plans.

"Illness?" Haruhi and I asked together.

"So-called switching guys disease, also known as host club wanderer." Hitachiin twins shrugs together while Honey pose with a peace sign for the Reader to notice him thus break the fourth wall himself in his super cuteness way.

I raise a eyebrow, stares down at Honey who give off a twinkles eyes (that would make Albus Dumbledore have a rival in made for who win the twinkles eyes) at me.

'He so did break the fourth wall...' I thinks to myself, ignore the group discussing about Kasuga's host switching.

"I see...all because I took his guest..."Haruhi blinks in understood.

"No! That's not it! I cannot stand it anymore, Haruhi! Wear proper girl's clothing!" Tamaki point a finger at Haruhi who blinks in surprise. As Tamaki continues to rants. "How can you be so popular among girls when you yourself are a girl! I tell you, it's only the club members that know you are the girl!"

'Well, Two girls..you just don't find out about me yet, expect for Kyoya..and maybe Honey..Not sure about him...' I thinks to myself, look at him in amused.

"Argh! I can't take it! It's against my gentleman's policy to look over the poor girls!"

"She's not taking PE classes since it's an elective, and the student's id numbers are co-ed, so nobody would know!" Hitachiin twin said together with a salute.

"Daddy...daddy wants..." Tamaki ran off to the side then reappear from that same side with a huge box to look through his private stuff as he tug out the large photo of Haruhi in her long hair, "Daddy wants to see you when you were like this!"

"Don't just enlarge my photo without my permission!" Haruhi shouts back, glared at Tamaki as Tamaki wailed put the photo up for everyone else to see how cute Haruhi is in her girl form.

"I wonder, every time I look at this...How can this become this?" Hikaru asked as they look at Haruhi expect a answer as it granted.

"Oh, My hair..I got a bubble gum in my hair from my neighbor's kid on the first day of school...So I cut it off on my own. As I told you before, I lost my contact lenses. My dad stepped on them a while back and they broke."

'What a sloppy reason!' Tamaki and the twin thinks to themselves as they give her the looks.

"I don't really mind being treated as a guy. Actually, that's better because I can finish my quota of 1000 people and pay off the debt of eight million yen with Aria's help. So..."

Tamaki froze stiff, eye widen at Haruhi before shook her back and forth, shouting, "A Girl cannot address herself with 'Ore'! MOMMY! Haruhi uses bad words!" He turns around to face Kyoya.

"Mom? Who?" Kaoru blinked.

"Probably me..." Kyoya sighed, crossed his arms.

"Yep, you're the mother." I smirks cause Kyoya to give me the death glares as I looks away with a smirks.

"Unexpectedly Tono dreams about his ideal girl..here, here, he's scary so come this way." Hikaru sighed, move Haruhi away from the wailing Tamaki who clung onto Kyoya who tried to push him away along with Mori who offered some cake to cheer him up as Honey tried to offer his Usa-chan to Tamaki while I'm just stood there smirking.

"By the way, do you and Aria-senpai have any experience in social dance? It's a must for the party." Kaoru asked.

"Huh!?" Haruhi and I blurt it out together in surprise.

"No...no...but the party doesn't count for the quota, does it?" Haruhi smiles stiffly, tilt her head to the side in a weird way.

"I'm not interested in the events, either, so I'd rather skip..." I said, scratch back of my head. Suddenly Tamaki got this weird glint in his eyes as he grab Haruhi and my shoulder to smirks, trap us together.

"Fine! If you want to walk the road of men, Let me help you! Social dance is a gentleman's common knowledge! If you can master the Waltz in one week and show it off in the party, I'll reduce your debt by half!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Haruhi and I yelled together, knew we're doom anyway.

* * *

"Quick right, quick left, slow right, you put your legs together at the pause. The Gentleman always leads, please look at your partner closely." Kasuya lead Haruhi around the room teaching her how to do the waltz as she stumbling behind.

Tamaki just sit there, sulking in a model way while the Twins and I stood there, stares at him.

"Tono's acting blue..."

"How in the world did he posing like a model?" I asked.

"I heard he wanted to be the practice partner..."

"Well, if you think about it, he will never be Haruhi's female practice partner because of the height." I smirks as the Twin start to agreed with me about it.

"Ehhh~? We're okay with it!" Honey blinks as he dance with Mori who seem to go along with it as they spinning around.

"Ahh, yes, yes, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are good." Twins replied back together, "You guys are out of common sense already."

I sighed before walks over to Tamaki to flick a finger on his forehead, "Oi, dance with me, I need the practice anyway." I offered cause Tamaki to blink at me in surprise yet startled before beam at me brightly even though he really want to dance with Haruhi.

"Of course! Daddy will loves to dance with you, Son!"

"Great~" I smiles back falsely, knew one day I'll give him the hugest shock of all the time that I'm really am a girl as I grab Tamaki's hand to start to do the proper waltz dance cause the host club, Haruhi and Kasugya gasped with jaw drop at how good I am.

"Hm? What is it?" I blinked in confuse by their expression.

"YOU CAN DANCE?!" The host club screeched together (Expect for Kyoya who just scribbles in his death note book and Mori with his blank looks)

"Uh...Yeah? Barely..." I raise a eyebrow before spin Tamaki around to smirks, "Maybe I will steal some of your customer away with my awesomeness~" I quotes Prussia from Hetalia Axis Power.

"W-what!" Tamaki yelped in startle by the light threat I made.

Ahaha, make Tamaki frantic is lots of fun, I'm so cruel sometimes...


End file.
